Me and my friends at Goode
by Jumprope
Summary: This is a story of my friends and I as demigods going to school and camp with the Percy Jackson gang -ON HAITUS-
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

a/n:** My other characters are based on myself and a few of my friends.I don't own PJO. My chapters will get better and longer**

Megan pov

Finally school starts. I finally get to see all of my mortal friends. That's right I'm a demigod along with my boyfriend Joel, his friends Nathan, and Tyler and my friends Alex and Charlotte.

I'm daughter of Zeus. Joel is son of Hermes. Nathan is a son of Apollo, along with Tyler. Alex is a daughter of Hectate, and last but not least Charlotte is a daughter of Ares.

I'm a junior going to Goode High School with Joel, Nathan, Tyler, Alex, Charlotte, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Kaite, Will, Miranda, and a whole lot of other people I'm just too lazy to manageable

a/n: Sorry for the short chapter. It's time for me to go to bed and I have school in the morning. I might only be able to update on weekends because school and sports.


	2. AN: OC Descriptions

Sorry for no new chapter this is all I have time for. I will have descriptions of my other oc`s later on.

First: Megan

Last: Miller

Age: 16

Hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: Green with electric blue lines

Weapon: 3 foot sword that turns into a necklace

clothing: jeans or jean shorts with fitting v neck shirts

Personality: smart, fast, caring, and agile

godly parent: Zeus

interest/sports: Track, Swordfighting, and history

special facts: She has a very light case of dyslexia, and can get people to what she wants without charms speaking.

First: Joel

Last: Black

Age: 16

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: sky blue

Weapon: 3 foot sword that transforms into a marker

Clothing: shorts and a T-shirt

Personality: smart, fast

Godly parent: Hermes

Interests/sports: track,swordfighting, football

Special facts: light dyslexia, and never gets caught pranking


	3. Chapter 3 Starting the First Day

**A/N: I have worked hard on this chapter and I don't own PJO**

Charlotte's P.O.V.

"Why is Chiron making us go to school. I hate school"(bangs head against the seat) Tyler yells out "Stop it, your going to get brain damage."

"I DON'T CARE!"

3rd person p.o.v.

As soon as they reached the apartment everyone ran their rooms.

Room Arrangements(3 to a room)

Megan, Alex, Charlotte

Joel, Nathan, Tyler

Percy,Grover, Travis (They learned not to put Travis and Connor in the same bedroom)

Jake, Will, Connor

Miranda, Katie, Annabeth

As soon as the room arrangements were made, everyone started arguing about the T.V. channel, by this point Annabeth had already left with Percy for school. Megan and Joel thought this was stupid because they had to get to school get their schedules.

Joel's P.O.V

"Finally some alone time with my girlfriend." thought Joel.

"We better hurry so we can find our way around" Says Megan softly, fiddling with her necklace.(it's the one that turns into a sword)

"I love it when she does that. It's so cute to see her when she's nervous."(She is rarely nervous.) As we walked through the doors we noticed right away where the office was because there was a giant white sign with an arrow pointing towards it.

As we walked forward towards the office I got tons of flirtatious winks, while Megan got some wolf whistles.

In the office someone with a name tag that read MISS STACEY greeted us and asked our names. Once we told her our names she gave us our locker number, combination, and our class schedule. Lucky for us we had the same schedule and lockers right next to each Other. I had locker 1213 and Megan had 1214.

**schedule:**

**7:35-8:00 home room Mr. Flamm 109**

**8:04-9:00 honors algebra Mrs. Bar 108**

**9:04-10:00 English Mr. Blofis 210**

**10:04-11:00 Gym Mr. Robert**

**11:04-12:06 World Studies Miss Macera 218**

**12:10-12:40 Lunch C**

**12:44-1:40 Greek Mrs. Wiekerk 112**

**1:44-2:39 Chemistry Mr. Flamm 109**

**2:40 Dismissal**

"I wonder if everyone else will get the same schedule?"

**a/n: It is like midnight and I need to get to bed I will update soon if I have time. the schedule is based off of mine but with different rooms and different teachers. If anyone would like something added into the story or for something to be changed just tell me. Bye!**


	4. AN: oc descriptions for AlexCharlotte

**This is my oc descriptions for Alex and Charlotte.**

**First: Charlotte**

**Last: Sceety**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: brown**

**skin color: tan**

**eye color: blood red**

**weapon: she basically has every single weapon but they turn miniature and go in slots in her wallet.**

**clothing: jean shorts and an old t-shirt **

**personality: short tempered, but hilarious once you get to know her**

**godly parent: Ares**

**interests/sports: archery, Hetalia**

**special facts: her favorite weapon is her twin maces.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**first: Alex**

**last: Frando**

**Age: 16**

**hair color: silver with a hint of blue**

**skin color: albino**

**eye color: glowing purple**

**weapon: BATTLEAXE!**

**clothing: colored jeans, t-shirt, and a jean jacket**

**personality: leoish**

**godly parent: Hectate**

**interest/sports: Hetalia, fan fictions, cheer, and listening to music**

**special facts: she is bad-ass when it comes to magic and battle-axing stuff**

**a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had track, school, and Jumprope. It's kind of hard to keep up with this too. My friends and I have this thing with. Battle axes so most of time in the story when you see it, it will be in all caps.**


	5. Chapter 4 Stupid Popular People

**A/n: I hope everyone had a great weekend. I have state testing this week so I won't be updating much.**

Joel's p.o.v.

"So where is 109."

"I think it is here on the first floor because it starts with a 1. Lets start with the door right here 101." says Megan.

"It will probably be on this side of the hallway since it is an odd number."

We started to walk down the hallway looking at room numbers. Shen we walked into the classroom we had to talk to the teacher. Mr. Flamm was a man around his mid 30s. He had brown hair and sky blue eyes. Apparently he was a son of Hermes.

"Chiron told me you would be coming." Said Mr. Flamm.

I whispered "Everyone but us, Annabeth, and Percy were fighting over the remote so they will be here soon."

"Good. You guys might want to look around. You have 35min it class starts."

"Thank you Mr. Flamm." Says Megan.

"Oh and some of you are in this home room. Alex, Charlotte, Tyler, Nathan, Travis, and Katie are in all of your classes and they are in this home room."

"Okay, that's a nice to know."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-() -()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"First we need to find the Gym."

"Found it."

"K. Next the Cafeteria."

"Its right here."

"I think we know where everything is."

We walked back to the front of the school.

Our friends walked in just as we got there.

Tyler's p.o.v.

"We're here!"

"Good you guys have 20 minutes to get to your locker and then to home room." said Joel.

"Tyler, you Nathan, Charlotte, Alex, Travis, Katie, Joel, and I all have the same schedule. Will, Jake, Percy, Annabeth, and Miranda are in Mrs. Wiekerk's home room, and Grover, and Connor are in the grade below in Miss Shigley's home room." explained Megan.

There was a chorus of okays, k's, got it's, and coolzies (Alex). Then everyone went in their separate directions. Charlotte, Alex, Nathan, Joel, Megan, and I walked to our lockers since they were right next to each other.

**1st Period**

After home room, we walked into math with Mrs. Bar. Everyone started staring and gapping at Alex because she is albino.

She then just yelled, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." This slutty girl named Tori came up her and said "Your a freak."

"Oh so I'm the freak says the girl wearing shorts that show half her butt, stiletto heels, a shirt that is way too tight and small, and several inches of makeup."

"We'll at least I'm not albino."

"Oh I so wish I could go full BATTLE-AX mode on you." she looked a little scared but quickly changed her expression.

"I am going to make your life miserable."

"I would like to see you try, so you have fun with that."

Tori just scoffs and walks away.

The rest of the class passed by uneventfully

Second period was just as boring.

**3rd Period: Gym**

Megan's p.o.v

"Crap Tori is in this class. I want to pound kept to a pulp. I hope we either play Steal the Bacon or swordplay, or even dodgeball, I'm pretty good at aiming for a daughter of Zeus. I can't wait."

"This might just be the awesome year ever, as long as I can grind her into a pulp."

**a/n: This is my longest chapter yet I will take any suggestions on what they should do in gym. I will have a poll up too on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 5 Let the Games Begin

**A/n: I am back. My friends told me that I should dodge ball for gym. So here we go. I also got a keyboard to type with instead of typing on the screen.**

Nathan pov.

"I heard we have a new gym teacher. I wonder what he is like."

"Yah, I know someone told me he was really mean, and he made you do 100 push ups."

"Nooo, I'm going to sweat and ruin my hair."

"Stop thinking like a girl."

As we walked up the stairs into the gym I noticed there were mats covering the walls and the floor and a huge pile of dodge balls. AWESOME!

Megan's pov

YES dodge ball.

As we walked in the teacher told us to stand in 4 rows 6 a crossed. then he had us do our stretches and finally called out teams.

"OKAY everyone here are the teams for dodge ball,

BLUE TEAM- Megan, Joel, Tyler, Alex, Nathan, Charlotte, Travis, Katie, Zoey, Adam, Brandon, and Sierra.

RED TEAM- Tori, Lauren, Cameron, Ryan, Lindsey, Andrew, Joseph, Alexandria, Kayla, Ben, Evan, and Hannah.

Now everyone to your side and anything is allowed and you can have two healers so you can get back in the game," Yelled Mr. Zambunchki.

Sweet lightning time.

"Okay Alex force field, Charlotte use your spear to knock away things ahead of the field, Nathan and Tyler healers, Joel and Travis throw and steal as much as you can from them, Katie wrap them on vines, Zoey, Adam, Brandon, and Sierra throw and dodge. I'll fly up and throw lightning. Got it. Now BLUE on three. 1. 2. 3. BLUE!"

**a/n: The actual game of dodge ball will be up tomorrow because its time for bed.**

**Lets hope Tori will get electrocuted.**


	7. Chapter 6 Dodgeball to the MAX!

**A/n: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would I had to pack my clothes for vacation but now I am back. Also the other people on their team for dodgeball are also demigods except for Sierra who can see through the Mist. he gym teacher is also a demigod, and is manipulating the mist to make it look like they are throwing dodgeballs insead of other stuff. I decided to use what language I think that person would use. I am sorry for grammer in advance. I dont own PJO, but I do own everything else. MWAHAHAHAAA! JK**

**Zoey pov**

They all sound crazy. I mean seriously they're talking about stuff like lightning, vines, and forcefields. They all sound crazy. Well atleast we have a better chance of winning if they are actual arn't being sacastic. Even if they are kidding I still think we can win. I do have quite good accuracy.

**Travis pov**

Katie is so beautiful. Wait what am I saying, she is like my sworn enemy. But hey she is pretty. Focus Travis, focus. Time to whoop there asses. Wait what were starting. Crap! STEALING TIME! I missed getting dodgeballs at the beginning because I was to busy staring at Katie. I'M NOT A STALKER! Anyway I started sprinting to the other side to steal everything hair bands, wallets, shoe laces, dodgeballs, and wierdly enough even a walkie-talkie. I haven't seen these in years.**(literally) **My brosky Joel got the matching device plus a lot of cash. Like we're going to need it. I steal I don't pay.

**3rd Person pov**

They won the most epicallness dodgeball game ever. TORI DOT WRAPPED IN VINES, ELECTROCUTED, AND THEN POUNDED IN THE FACE WITH THE DODGEBALL. She was in the infirmary for the rest of the day to Alex and Charlotte Revenge is Sweet.

**Zoey pov**

So, I was walking down the street to the subway station. I heard a manical laugh coming from the alley. I being the idiot I am walked into the alley. Stupid right.

**CLIFFY! I have to go and jumprope. GO POP ROCKS! See you all later.**


	8. An: Hiatus

**I am have writers block so I really can't figure out what to do next. Plus I'm having an exchange student from Japan stay at my house. I'm going to put up another story that I wrote while I was on vacation. **

**-Jumprope**


End file.
